


Just three words

by PetraDragneel01



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year’s Eve party, The kids are 16-17 yrs old here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraDragneel01/pseuds/PetraDragneel01
Summary: New Year’s party where everyone congrats to Cyrus. He just doesn’t know why.





	Just three words

“Hey Cyrus, I’m glad you made it here! Come on in!”

Marty stepped aside from the door to let Cyrus in. As soon as he entered the house, the heat hit him. He couldn’t even hear his own thoughts from the deafening music which could had been heard from the end of the street – lucky that most of the neighbors attended other parties or travelled away for new year’s eve. Cyrus took off his coat while he quickly glanced around, but after only seeing the unfamiliar crowd he started looking after familiar faces with his eyes. There were people of his year and some other athletes he had seen when he went to TJ or Buffy’s basketball practices.

Marty proudly stepped next to him, being proud of the chaos he had prepared – well, it was only chaos for Cyrus, but for everyone else it was the new year’s party for the Jefferson’s pupils.

“Everyone is already here. Have fun!” Marty gave him a pat, and waved back for his own friend group. But before he would let Cyrus alone, Marty turned back to him with a wide smile “Hey, and congrats to you!”

Cyrus frowned. _What_?

Marty already disappeared and Cyrus shook his head Whatever. He should find his friends and celebrate midnight together. Deep inside he hoped he would be beside TJ at midnight, yet, he constantly needed to remind himself TJ will be with someone else when midnight comes and that some one else will be a girl.

He immediately spotted in the corner Andi, who was talking with Amber. Even from that far Cyrus understand he wasn’t supposed to be there as the third wheel, so he continued his way to find his friends in the crowd. Just after that, Cyrus believed he saw Buffy, and started heading to that direction when someone stepped in his way cause him to bumping into him.

“Sorry!”  
“No prob... Wait, are you Cyrus?”

Cyrus was flabbergasted as he recognized the guy in front of him. It was Tom from the basketball team; he was the tallest and loudest member, nevertheless the most popular basketball player after TJ. It was impossible that Tom would know him. Even though Cyrus often went to watch the basketball team’s practice, he wasn’t the only one; especially lately, a lot of girls showed up to watch the boys. Maybe Tom saw him when he was waiting for TJ change outside, but still, they never talked.

_How the hell does Tom know him?_

“Yeah” Cyrus quickly at the rest of the basketball team, with a little hope that TJ would be with them and he could be with him for the rest of the night “Is TJ here?”

The members shared a knowingly smile, but didn’t answer.

Tom gave him a pat “By the way, congratulations!”

“Ummm” Cyrus nervous glanced at the cup he was holding. Marty said there was no alcohol in the party, but Cyrus wasn’t that sure in this anymore “Thanks?”  
The jock smiled widely “Anytime bro”

“That was weird” Cyrus murmured to himself when Tom was out of earshot, so was he out of the crowd. Maybe he really should spend the time with his best friends not with… he swallowed. TJ

“Yes, it was” Came a voice from his side, made Cyrus jump. He didn’t even notice the lanky and red haired boy was standing next to him and heard everything.

“H-Hey Gus!” He muttered “Have you seen Buffy?”

Gus shook his head.  
“TJ?” Cyrus didn’t even realize he asked that knowing the boy likely was with his teammates.

Gus lips parted in amaze.  
“No, but hey. Congratulations for you”

“What?”

“What?“ Gus asked back. Cyrus frowned. What was happening?

Before he could ask anything, Jonah walked up to Gus, threw his arm around the shy guy’s shoulder. As he noticed Cyrus, a wide smile broke up on his face.

“Cy-guy, I‘ve just heard it! Congratulations!”

Cyrus raised his eyebrow.  
“What are you talking —?”

“Cyrus!” someone grabbed by his arm, forcing to turn around and face them. Glancing up he saw his sought best friend who earnestly looked into his eyes. Something happened “Is it true?”

“What?” Cyrus shook his head. The whole party was chaos nothing else until now “Buffy, honestly, what is happening? Everyone in the party congratulates me! Like what did I do?”

Buffy opened her mouth only to shut it in the next moment.  
“You should talk with TJ” she said eventually while looking around. Not if anyone could hear them with that loud music.  
“Why?” Cyrus asked back.

It seemed Buffy wants to say something, but she stayed silent; she let go her best friend’s arm, and Cyrus heard his name again. At that point he was really frustrate nevertheless nervous because it seemed everyone knew something he didn’t; and it all had connection with TJ.

 _Maybe_ the reason he didn’t find TJ was … because he _didn’t_ _want_ _to_ _see_ Cyrus anymore?

What did I do? All of the people, TJ was the one he never wanted to be in trouble because of him.

However before Cyrus could start his ascetic train of thought his name was called – to be correct, his nickname was called which never failed to make him blush. He turned around and seeing TJ’s troubled face was a confirmation that something happened.

“Underdog!”  
“TJ! I was looking for you!”  
“So was I” he uncomfortably looked around the crowd which didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were watching them. Suddenly, the music didn’t seem that loud to hide them from the curious looks and sharp ears. TJ leaned to the smaller boy’s ear; TJ was so close it made his heart stop for a second “Can we talk outside?”

Cyrus nodded, TJ had hesitated a moment before he kindly touched his hand, grab it, and started his way to the door while they were followed by dozens of gazes. Only after stepping out of the door Cyrus felt he can breathe again.

The garden was covered with thin snow-sheet, and as soon as Cyrus stepped out of the warm house the coldness of night hit him and made him shiver. He was expectantly watching TJ who didn’t look at him. He sat down on the porch’s stairs. Cyrus followed him; for a minute they were sitting like this on the cold stairs in awkward silence between them while the party was continuing in the house mixed with shouts and laughs.

“Do you know what happened?” Cyrus asked carefully after a minute. It was cold outside, but calm and nice – he wanted to stay here with TJ for the rest of the night. Only the snow, his crush, and these stupid feelings…

“I think” TJ admitted rubbing his cheeks. Cyrus stood up from the stairs, waited but the boy didn’t continued. Maybe he did something again. Something weird that made TJ look stupid.

“I am sorry, I might have done something that made others thinks something weird, maybe the best if I go —“

“No” TJ harshly cut off the other boy’s rambling, but immediately changed his tone as he lowered his head “It’s not your fault. I think... it’s mine”

Cyrus worryingly glanced down at the athlete “what happened?”

TJ nervously bit his lower lip, avoid the eye contact. After moments he also stood up, observed the little garden with his eyes like he could find something that tells him what to say or do. We are just at the same height Cyrus smiled for the thought, a kind smile appeared on his face as he amused himself with the fact that he could kiss TJ who was standing a step lower.

 _No_ he ordered himself _don’t do it_

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”

TJ’s turned his head at Cyrus. His lips parted, but it took time he actually managed to say something. It was like the words was running away everytime when he saw Cyrus let him alone – because looking at the smaller guy made him forget about the coldness of the night and the loud music faded away. Standing in the snow with him was like a different world, even though he knew he’s guilty to feel that way, it made it feel like they’re the only two people in the world and TJ never wanted it to stop. TJ wanted to stay in this world where only Cyrus and him are there.

“I have a crush” he admitted. Cyrus’ face fell and a silent ‘oh’ escaped from his mouth. If TJ hadn’t averted his gaze, he would have seen through Cyrus’ eyes how it looks when a heart breaks. Of course he knew his crush on the popular athlete is impossible, yet, never wanted to accept this fact. It was impossible from the start, and Cyrus felt that the tears were coming “I told my teammates about yo... this person. They jumped into conclusion after seeing I and yo... this person. They are really big gossips and I think...”

TJ hoped the other had understood from this, but it was the opposite. Cyrus’ frowned and blinked a lot to avoid crying in front of his crush “I don’t understand”

“Everyone was like that because they thought we… you... I mean… argh, you make me say it, right?” TJ nervously chuckled as stepped in front of him. Now or never. He would rather die than outing their friendship on line but it was friendship or just a silent crushing where he took advantage of being close to him? He only had to say three words.  
  
On the other hand Cyrus was also struggling. TJ admitted that he had a crush. He had a crush on someone, and Cyrus knew in fact that he can’t even act happy for that. He couldn’t pretend being his best friend. But before they grow apart to become strangers for each other again, he wanted to be honest with his feelings. Just three words.

TJ took a deep breath.  
Cyrus counted down in his head.

“I like you!” They blurted out simultaneously. Then opened their eyes, their heart stated racing again as they looked at each other in shock.

“Did you—-? Just—-? I mean—-“ Cyrus had problems to find the words. His mind went blank.  
“Yes” TJ nodded steadily. He put his hands on Cyrus’ shoulder, on his face the biggest smile of the world “I like you, Underdog”

Cyrus was overwhelmed. He wanted to say ‘me too’ but the words couldn’t find the way out. He leaned his forehead against TJ’s, getting lost in his dazzling eyes, feeling he was deeper and deeper for him as the seconds passed by.

“Can I kiss you?” TJ whispered coyly

Instead words, Cyrus was the one who leaned closer and close the gap between them with his lips. TJ eyes widened – it was his first kiss.

He kissed TJ Kippen. The basketball player, the popular guy, the years old crush. And he kissed him back.

They parted, but didn’t say a word, just looking at eachother. At the exact moment the music changed again and everyone yelled happily in the house. It was midnight.

“Happy New Year” Cyrus said and TJ chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.  
“You too, Underdog”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, so this is my first time to post an english fanfiction here – it’s not my first language but I love tyrus sooooo much so I hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
